pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Pixel gun 3d war: THE HATE MUST STOP! Part 4: Discord wars
oNce aGain tHiS StoRY MiGht hAve StroNg LAngUage 2 months after the war with Sean Alegada, The admins and wiki users went to the Pixel gun 3d wiki Discord server because Justleafy said the Pixel gun 3d wiki is corrupted and all that's left is nothing but a blank page and corrupted photos. He claimed the wiki will be fixed in 2 weeks. So for about 4 days, the Pixel gun 3d wiki server is filled with a bunch of weapon info, memes, jokes, weird stuff about Matthewgo707, and a NSFW channel (where only Justleafy and Minecraftian shared 18+ photos of-- well, i'd rather not say). It was like the Pixel gun 3d wiki, but only not on Wikia. But, the happiness only lasted for 5 days before unwanted guests came in the server. A guy named Panda | Dealing wit fiancee came into the server and was acting like a normal user for a few days(he even got promoted for some reason). But then, he started a channel explaining 25 reasons why Pixel gun 3d should be deleted and why even Fortnite ripoffs are better. No one cared at first, but he started SPAMMING hate comments on random channels. It took almost 45 mins to delete the comments he wrote. Mlgdash(formaly called Pg3d haters should die) gave Panda | Dealing wit fiancee a warning saying he will be banned if he won't stop spamming, yet, Panda | Dealing wit fiancee didn't listen. So for 2 days, the server was fllled with hate comments, rants, and other unwanted stuff. Panda | Dealing wit fiancee eventually got banned, but he crated a alternate account to rejoin. Still, he somehow got banned. Panda | Dealing wit fiancee sort of raged and he somehow sent a bot into the Pixel gun 3d wiki server to shut it down. It didn't work. So he hired a hacker to shut the server down and somehow shut it down. The admins and wiki users were confused why the server didn't show up, so Surpriseyou1 made another server and it contained all the stuff the previous server contained. There was no hate for a very long time. Then, all the users and admins recived a notification that there is a Pixel gun 3d server where you can talk about the game, your stats, or whatever. There was, however, a strict "No hate" rule. It's basically where you're not allowed to post hate comments about Pixel gun 3d or you get banned without warning. So the admins talked there for a few days and also spent some time on the Wiki server. But, in 1 day, the server were filled with toxic people telling the devs to die and to quit the game and even worse, to HATE the game! Yet, no one listened to them, but it got so bad that not even the creator of the server can stop it. So, he told the admins of the Wiki server to stop the hate. Now you might wonder what happened to Panda | Dealing wit fiancee, well, he got arrested for hacking a server without permission. He also somehow stole 1000$ from the discord company to pay the hacker but it didn't work. Anyways, The creator, aka Mel gave the Pixel gun 3d wiki admins a role where you could ban people that write hate comments. He said the main targets are Lemonⁿᵒˢˡᵉᵉᵖ, the guy that tried to get people to hate or delete Pixel gun 3d just because he thinks he's so cool, WRobot, the guy that wants everyone to despise everything about Pixel gun 3d, just because he's so "chill", バカドラゴン, the one that kept posting unwanted hate comments on the Pixel gun 3d wiki server, claiming them as "The ugly truth" when it's just his opinion, ᴸᴰᴿঊৣS҉t҉a҉r҉ , the guy that despises the game and wants Pixel gun to die, and finally, A$AP Toxic. The most unwanted of all haters, the one who started hate, the leader of all haters. Mel said if we ban all the main targets, we all get the "Mod" role. So he typed in a command in the chat that sucked us IN Discord. After 10 mins of flashing lights, special sound effects, the Pixel gun wiki admins teleported in a dark room. Mel said this is the docking area, as in 10 mins, we're boarding a ship to a island called "The hate island". It's where all haters including the main targets hang out to discuss new plans to get people to delete Pixel gun 3d. Mel also allowed us to use our own loadouts we're currently using. Then, a worker told us to wear this special armor created b the devs that protects us from special guns that haters use. He explained the weapons haters use could wipe out anyone that don't have special armor. The ship arrived, and the admins and Mel went on board. Minecraftian had nowhere to sit, as the boat is quite small, so he sat on the place where you control a railgun for defense. Mel said Minecraftian could use the scope on the railgun to look out for haters. The boat left off, and Mlgdash somehow was the one that controlled the boat because operator was sick. After 20 mins of choppy water, the boat finally reached land. But things didn't go so well when one of the haters shot a explosive shell at one of the boats. Mel said just run towards the main base while shooting at the haters. So all troops from all boats ran towards the base with haters killing off some of the soldiers. Mlgdash was carrying the Stinger 3000 and he somehow blew up a tank that had WRobot in it, so Mel crossed off WRobot on the "Main targets" list. Justleafy was sniping some haters that tried to shoot Ender creeper 14 from a truck, but he got shot in the chest from behind. Minecraftian stabbed that hater with his Sharp flame(idk if he actually has that but who cares lol), and he grabbed his healing staff to heal Justleafy. Soon, they got back in battle in no time. Mel had the Destruction system but he only got to shoot one rocket before a hater shot him on the leg. But, he didn't give up and blew up more haters that were targetting one of our boats. Then, a blue laser shot thru the sky and blew up a helicopter that dropped a bomb on to the battlefield, killing a group of soldiers. It seemed like the army was no match for the haters, but hope came when Mlgdash was flying the Battle royale shuttle(he got carried to a aircraft carrier by a soldier) while firing a minigun towards the haters. It seemed like the hater army got 4x smaller, and therfore, the army picked themselves up and kept on fighting. Soon, the haters were no match towards the army, but something big was coming from the main base. It was a giant robot with all the haters on the "Main targets" list(except for WRobot) with 4 cockpits, each one controlling a diffrent weapon on the giant arm. It seemed like the army was no match for the robot, but all the Pixel gun 3d wiki admins ran back to a ship and hopped on the railgun control seat and aimed at the robot while it was killing off multiple soldiers with lasers. Mel told the admins when he says "fire", he wants all the railguns on the boat to shoot the 4 cockpits on the robot. So after 4 secs, Mel said "FIRE!" and there were 6 blue lasers thru the 4 cockpits of the robots. At first, nothing happened, then the robot blew into a million pieces, killing all the haters classified as "Main targets", but A$AP Toxic somehow survived, and he ran back to the main base before anyone could stop him. But it wasn't long before he got pulled towards Minecraftian47 who was using his Pulling sucker gun. But before the soldiers could take A$AP Toxic to a boat, he said "Why are you guys fighting over this shitty a** game? Letting it die is the best thing everyone can do. This stupid game is at less that 600k players now. It's never going to be revived cuz of the stupid absurd developers. Just accept it. This game is going to shut down in 8 months." But no one listened, and 10 mins later, A$AP Toxic was in a torture room where you had to lie down on a bed with nails. "I want all of you to quit this game. You know why? The stupid toxic devs banned me for hating this game when i'm simply telling the truth. It's their fault this game gets so much hate. It's their fault that Fortnite or Pixel strike is doing much better. It's their fault the devs are so retarded in the first place. They're just greedy f***ers that don't give a s*** about the game. Everyone on discord, Twitter, Facebook, and other social media sites are saying that. So if you want to be the dumb f*** that plays a crappy retarded game, i'm not stopping you." A$AP Toxic concluded. No one said a word at first, then Mlgdash pulled out a grey box with a button on top. "Very well then. With the push of the button, it plays something all haters despise." Mlgdash said. "No wait it just releases a shockwave that erases haters from existence." He pushed the button, then there was a ball of light, then everything went white for a few moments, and after the light disappeared, it seemed like there was nothing wrong, but A$AP Toxic started disintegrating. "I don't feel so good." A$AP Toxic said, then, he disappeared into dust. Mel said all haters have turned into dust, and the shockwave goes around the earth to make sure no haters remain. Mel ordered all admins and soldiers to go back to their boats, and he will find a way to teleport us all back to our own homes in real life. So 10 mins later, all admins and soldiers are at home base, and Mel took out his laptop and started typing. 30 secs later, a blue portal opened up in a chamber. All admins and soldiers walked thru that portal, and they were all back to their homes. A month later, the admins in the rebuilt Pixel gun 3d wiki were sharing this story on Youtube, Twitter, Facebook, Discord, and other social media sites. Before I end this series, I have to tell you this isn't the end. Because somewhere on Youtube, Twitter, and Facebook, there's at least one hater that survived the shockwave(don't ask me how) preparing to build a rebellion against Pixel gun 3d, using skills that turns anyone into a hater that seemed like it could not be stopped. Category:Anti-hate